


Bloody Strawberry Night

by Lady_Rue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Dante Being a Good Brother, M/M, although vergil's the one drinking dante's blood, because vergil is enough, dante doesn't get to eat strawberry sundae but it's ok, possessive vergil
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rue/pseuds/Lady_Rue
Summary: 소유욕 드러내는 버질과 받아주는 단테





	Bloody Strawberry Night

어쩌다 이렇게 된 걸까. 단테는 흐린 눈으로 천장을 올려다보며 생각했다. 짙은 혈향이 그의 악마를 흥분시켰지만 필사적으로 억눌렀다. 더이상 가구를 부수는 건 사양이었다.

-아... 버질, 좀... 그만...!

이를 악물고 반항해봐도 도저히 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 오히려 머리채를 쥔 손이 더 억세졌을 뿐이었다.

-가만히 있어.

버질은 경고하듯 으르렁거리며 단테의 목을 드러내곤 막 여린 살이 돋은 자리를 다시 물어뜯었다.

-윽! 야, ...아파!

그가 약하게 칭얼였다. 물론 그의 형은 그가 아파하든 말든 관심도 없었다. 오로지 동생의 몸에 자신을 새겨넣기 위해 같은 곳에 상처를 내고 후벼파는 데에만 집중하고 있었다. 반마의 회복력을 고려하면 꽤나 어려운 일이었다. 그래, 그 망할 회복력 때문에 이지경이지. 단테는 버질의 앞에 무력하게 목덜미를 드러내며 항복했다. 저항이 잦아들자 버질도 잠시 이빨을 물리고 새파란 눈으로 그를 쏘아보았다.

-네가 자초한 거다.

-내가 뭘 어쨌는데!

-분명 너는 내것이라고 말했을텐데. 누가 함부로 내것에 상처를 내 오랬지?

저놈의 헛소리 또 시작했네. 단테는 튀어나오는 욕설을 삼켰다. 마계에서 돌아온 이후 버질은 '자기 것'에 대해 유난히 예민하게 굴었다. 이해는 했다. 그 모든 수난 뒤에 다시는 뭔가를 빼앗기지 않으리라고 다짐했겠지. 문제는 물건 말고 사람에게도 그런다는 것이다. 저번에 네로가 방문했을 때도 그런 태도를 고수해서 아버지와 아들은 또 말씨름만 했었다. 네로가 버질의 비뚤어진 심리를 이해할 수 있을 리가 없었다. 그는 바르고 올곧으니까. 형을 돌보는 입장에서 단테는 최대한 그에게 맞춰주려고 했으나 쉽지 않았다.

-딴생각 하지 마라.

버질은 그의 목가에 남은 피를 길게 핥아내었다. 단테는 뱀의 혀가 지나간 듯 서늘한 느낌에 몸을 떨었다.

-버지일...

-단테.

여전히 비인간적으로 푸르게 빛나는 시선이 그를 꿰뚫었다. 단테는 목울대를 울리며 낮게 신음했다. 정말, 정말 위험했다.

-나, 나 오늘은 안돼. 내내 바빠서 피자도 못 먹었고, 딸기 선데 안먹은 지도 오래됐고, 응?

버질은 코웃음을 쳤다. 말도 안되는 변명이었다.

-웃기지도 않는군. 지금 네 피에서 딸기맛이 나는 것 같은 착각이 들 정도야. 그러다간 네 혈관에 설탕물이 흐를거다.

-그러니까 그만, 아윽!

그는 손만 변형시켜 날카로운 손톱으로 단테의 옷 사이에 드러난 맨가슴을 천천히 그었다. 예리한 상처에는 뒤늦게 핏방울이 맺혔고 버질은 그에게서 시선을 떼지 않은 채로 그곳에 입을 맞추었다. 립스틱이라도 바른 듯 자신의 피로 붉어진 입술에 단테는 앓는 소리를 내었다. 이젠 이백퍼센트 확실했다. 버질은 멈출 생각이 전혀 없었다.

-방금 뭐라고 했는지 잘 못들었는데.

-...잘못했어, 형.

-뭐라고?

정말이지 얄미웠다. 그러나 저 도발에 넘어갔다간 내일은 하루종일 못일어날게 뻔했다. 그래서 그는 입을 앙다물고 있다가 애써 유순한 목소리를 내었다.

-내가 잘못했다고. 벌 줄거면 그렇게 해.

단테는 눈을 감고 몸에 힘을 풀었다. 복종의 표시였다. 그의 악마적 본성은 이전에도 몇번이고 굴복시킨, 자기보다 약한 것 앞에서 멍청한 짓 하지 말라고 외치고 있었지만, 어쩌겠는가. 이건 단순히 힘겨루기의 문제가 아니었다. 그에겐 지켜야 할 관계와 놓고 싶지 않은 존재가 있었다. 비록 그 방식이 남들이 보기엔 이상하고 잔뜩 비틀려있을지라도.

이전보단 상냥한 손길이 그의 뺨을 쓸고 내려와 목에 안착했다. 남에게 급소를 드러냈다는 사실에 오싹한 스릴감이 등줄기를 타고 내려갔다. 솔직히 말해서 단테도 이 상황을 나름 즐기고 있었다. 그가 기대감과 두려움에 탁한 숨을 내뱉자 버질이 웃었다.

-네 악마가 반항하는 소리가 들리는구나.

-그래, 잘 붙잡고 있다고. 칭찬해줘도 되지 않아?

-스스로를 다스리는 건 기본이지, 동생아.

그는 어느새 완전히 회복된 자리를 엄지로 매만지다가 그 위에 가볍게 입맞추었다. 마르지 않은 피로 찍힌 선명한 낙인의 모습에 만족한 듯했다.

-착하게 굴었으니 오늘은 살살 해주마.

-망극하옵니다, 전하.

그들은 싸움처럼 시선을 주고받다 이내 누가 먼저랄 것 없이 입술을 부딪치고 혀를 얽었다. 둘의 혈향이 섞이는 사이 주인 모를 신음이 흘렀고 손은 서로의 몸을 탐하느라 정신이 없었다. 단테는 힘이 빠져가는 다리를 버질의 허리에 걸쳐 그를 더 끌어당겼다. 버질도 자연스럽게 그를 붙들었다.

-침실로, 하아, 가지. 누가 들어왔다가 보는 건 싫으니까.

-왜, 남한테 몸 좀 보이는 게 싫어? 거 아쉽네. 으응... 이게 내거라고 자랑하고 싶었는데. 흑!

-멍청한 소리. 난 노출증은 없다. 너와는 다르게 말이야.

-그걸 언제까지 우려먹을거야? 그땐 그냥 혈기가 넘쳐서 그랬다니까!

-어리석구나 단테, 어리석어.

버질은 단테가 더 뭐라 지껄이기 전에 그를 들어올려 윗층으로 향했다. 단테는 투덜거리면서도 팔다리를 버질의 몸에 단단히 감고선 목덜미에 뺨을 부볐다. 아무래도 꽤나 긴 밤이 될것 같았다. 잘가라, 딸기 선데. 아쉽진 않을거야.


End file.
